


What Is Our Purpose? (A Dream SMP Fanfiction)

by SaturnFoxx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnFoxx/pseuds/SaturnFoxx
Summary: In this version, while it takes place after the previous war it is before Tubbo blew up L'Manberg. Tommy has wings in this version. Couples are Dreamnotfound, Skephalo, and Karlnapity. There is going to be angst and I'm adding a character to specifically add more angst and drama. There will be a chapter on this character so you can know the details. In this version, Bad and Puffy managed to keep Skeppy from going inside the egg. Nightmare is a factor to be taken notice of. Dream is not in prison and Tommy is at Techno's. I hope you enjoy reading this!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 1





	What Is Our Purpose? (A Dream SMP Fanfiction)

This is text is just here for now until I figure out how I want the story to go... I will hopefully upload an actual chapter soon


End file.
